


Felicity's Halloween Special

by arrowfelicity



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Halloween - Fandom
Genre: Arrow - Freeform, F/M, Halloween, Halloween Special, Scary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2538347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrowfelicity/pseuds/arrowfelicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity gets a special visit late at night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Felicity's Halloween Special

She turned over in her bed, throwing one leg over her long pillow, facing the wall. The covers tangled in between her les, her toes peeking out from the other side, and the room was completely quiet for the first time in what seemed like forever. 

The sun would come up in a few hours but she didn’t care. She’d stayed up all night helping Oliver and Roy and Digg deal with those punks, she needed some me-time. And me-time right now included sleeping at the same time normal people did. She heard a noise outside her bedroom and groaned. Seriously? She’d told Oliver explicitly that she did NOT want to be bothered tonight. She even turned her phone off for that specific purpose. Not from Oliver, Roy, Diggle, and definitely not from Ray. He’d worked her to the bone lately with that stupid secret project of his. But really, how secret could it be if she could find it in less than a minute? 

She heard the noise again, louder, and closer to the door. “Go away!” She groaned, pushing her face into the pillow. 

“Ask who it is.” A female voice whispered. 

The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end and she suddenly had a sour taste on her tongue. The voice came from right outside her bedroom door, which she’d locked because, let’s face it, after everything she’d been through, she’d be an idiot not to take at least one precaution. 

“ASK who it is.” The voice insisted. Felicity scrambled to the corner of her bed against the corner and grabbed her phone, turning it on as she looked around the room for places to hide. 

‘Inside the closet’ a little voice in her head said. If this apparently new serial killer in SC would start on Halloween by creeping people out, her specifically, she’d have to hide out of sight without making any noise. She was about to stand when she heard knocking, but it wasn’t coming from her door. 

Her head snapped towards the window but there was nobody on the other side; obviously, she lived on the thirteenth floor of the apartment building. Then it happened again, three times. 

 

Thud. Thud. Thud. 

 

But this time she realized where the sound came from. Her closet doors. 

“ASK WHO IT IS!” she shrill in the voice made her breathing uneven and she pulled her legs up to her chest as whoever the voice was coming from began to scratch at the door. The sound was like nails on chalkboard. She scratched aggressively and Felicity could almost hear the sound of nails ripping off and sticking to the door.  
She pressed the button of the person she needed at that very second. The screeching at her bedroom door had become incoherent, the words incomprehensible and the knocking on her closet door, unstopping. 

 

Thudthudthudthudthudthudthudthudthudthudthudthudthudthudthudthudthudthudthudthud…

 

“Felicity?”

“Help.” Her voice broke in a squeal. As quickly as she’d spoken the line went dead and her lights flickered on. And off. And on again. It flickered on and off in quick successions, faster and faster. 

She saw her room in the milliseconds the lights would be on, tucking herself deeper into a mountain of comforters and blankets until they reached her neck. The first time it happened she thought she might have hallucinated it. Maybe this was all a bad dream. She hadn’t slept in three days, studies had found psychological effects would set on around three days. 

But then it happened again and again. 

There was a girl in the corner on the other side of her room. Her sin was pale, she looked sick and scared. She was wearing a white night gown to her ankles and it was smeared in her. Her long, messy black hair surrounded her small face. 

“Mommy? Ask who it is.” The voice said again. She was staring at Felicity’s eyes. At Felicity’s soul.

“Mommy?” The lights went out and then came back on again. The girl was standing closer than she was before, and the scratching at the door increased, the screeching made her ears hurt. She did NOT like where this was going. It took her a seconds to realize there were silent tears streaming down her own face as the lights went out again.

And then she was inches from her face. The sound that came through Felicity’s lips made her eyes grow wide, but Felicity couldn’t hear herself over the sound of the screeching yelps and scratches at the door. Her phone had disappeared somewhere while trying to hide under the covers and all she could do now was close her eyes.  
She clutched her eyes shut, screaming at the top of her lungs, panic searing in her veins. Wouldn’t someone come to help? Were her neighbors even home?

And then she was moving. Much faster than she should have. The lack of oxygen caused her scream to fade away and she suddenly found herself standing in the clock tower. Her knees were shaking, her hands trembling. 

“Felicity?” 

She turned around, hair flying in her face, and saw Barry standing in front of her, putting out his shoes on fire. “Are you okay?” He shook them off and made his way to her quickly, wrapping his arms around her, holding her together. 

“Did you- Was it-”

She couldn’t make the words come out of her mouth. Her brain was in overdrive and her body wanted to shut down.

“I think it’s best if I take you hom-”  
“NO!”  
“Not yours. Mine. I think you could use some distance between you and that place.” Barry said, his voice steady but there was something in his eyes, and he looked pale.  
“Don’t leave me alone.” She pleaded.  
“Never.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! Be safe and don't go to sleep alone! ;-)


End file.
